Aja and Ashley arrive in Boston
Some new faces come to Boston in this episode. Aja Dorrance and her friend, Ashley Webster enjoy a lunch and they discuss their lives from when they lived in Connecticut; Claire Welles talks with her old friend, Stephanie Whittman; and Adam and Dylan have a play day with their two children. All this and a surprise announcement concerning Samantha Harper and Steven Bennett, too. Scene One Background: Tufts University dining hall. Aja Dorrance, a student in psychiatry at the medical school has invited Ashley Webster, a resident at Mass General Hospital and a longtime friend of Aja's, for a lunch date. As the two walked through the line and then sat down at the table, they reminisce about their lives back in Connecticut. ASHLEY: Well, Aja, how are you taking to Boston? AJA: You know, I could ask you the same thing, dear. ASHLEY: Boston is great, but it is certainly not Marshall City, by ANY means, or New York for that matter. AJA: Yeah, I agree. I was stunned I couldn't find a place at Yale Medical School. ASHLEY: I know. I was able to go to Yale for medical school, and then when a residency couldn't be found anywhere around New Haven or even in Hartford, I was happy that I could find a place at Mass General, thank heavens that Dr. Cameron put in a good word to Dr. Stevenson. AJA: I always wondered who had taken over as Chief of Staff after Dr. Cameron passed away. ASHLEY: Susan Anderson told me that she had been slated to get it, but another friend of her's, Dr. Selene Ryan had gotten the job. Susan was sad about it, although Beth did what she could to calm her down. Bethie took a job as the head of neurology. Susan was mollified when Selene named her associate chief of staff. AJA: Mrs. Cameron had told her sister, Sheila about it. Can you believe that Sheila is now an attorney? And who she is working for. That is pretty high up, working with Camilla Abbott. ASHLEY: And who she works with at times. Anyssa Harper Forson. AJA: No! She works with the Harpers?! They are on the same societal footing as the Ames and McAllisters! ASHLEY: Yes, indeed! And Mrs. Ames told me about a function that they had gone to with Veronica and Adrienne Harper. AJA: When you reach the top with the Harpers, you are solid! They are the most loyal people I've ever met. ASHLEY: Anngelique Minzell told me that she had read about Dylan and Adam's marriage! I was truly impressed! When they threw a wedding, it is not a small thing! Even a small wedding is a major event. AJA: I heard how Erica Harper reacted. ASHLEY (disgusted): Yeah, so did I. Dr. Niewoehner told me everything about that one! AJA: Wait a minute, you mean Dr. Cara Niewoehner is related to Dylan?! ASHLEY: Yes, Cara is his cousin. Although her last name is Niewoehner, she and her sister Joanna are adopted Harpers. AJA: That is awesome. ASHLEY: I agree, but we really should eat. I have a lab I have to attend at Four. AJA: OK. Required attendance, eh? ASHLEY: Yep, and this lab is a major one, counts for about half of my grade. But we can also do dinner, too. AJA: I am all for that. (The two friends enjoy their lunch) Scene Two Background: A playground in Beacon Hill near Louisburg Square. Adam and Dylan are watching their twins play in the sandbox. Derek is playing with a pail and shovel, and Ashley is playing with her dump truck. DYLAN: Wow! I can understand what Sheila meant about being a parent. No wonder she and Anyssa were tickled when we adopted the twins. ADAM: I swear, they were happiest of all. The whole family was, without question, but those two most of all. DYLAN: So were my sisters. They have two more kids to spoil! Maggie adores the twins, and AJ and Sam are so protective of Derek. ADAM: It really does take a village. DYLAN: Yeah, our family is definitely that, sometimes more like a tribe or a large city, but we're never at a loss for babysitters, especially in Louisburg Square. ADAM: I remember Aunt Vel and Aunt Victoria took the twins and the others to the circus. Derek's eyes were wide! Ashley didn't think she was impressed. DYLAN: A lot of things don't impress Ashley, that is the way she was. Well, to her credit, she was there to protect Derek, because the clown's face on the jumbotron scared him. He is very scared of clowns, according to his grandmother. ADAM: Aunt Victoria told me that; and she went down there and tore into the head of the circus for that tacky stunt! DYLAN (laughing): I know, dearest. It was such a sight. Aunt Victoria came over to the house and she was furious with the circus. She intended to SUE them! ADAM: Thank heavens Sheila talked her down from it. I can understand why she did it though. Aunt Victoria was protecting Derek, as I am sure anyone would have. Hell, we would have done the same thing, wouldn't we have, honey? DYLAN: Of course we would have, love. (Looking at the kids now playing with their favorite toys. Derek was now cuddling his favorite baby doll, while Ashley was still playing with her dump truck.) It's so amazing. Derek is so sensitive and he is always cuddling his dolls, while Ashley is often playing with her matchbox cars and dump trucks. Their troubles with their mother manifested so differently in those two. Derek retreated into himself; and Ashley became more of an extrovert. ADAM: Yes, it is quite a trouble when the twins were left in the Common by that woman. Were it not for the grandparents, I shudder to think what could have happened. (The kids come running to their parents.) ASHLEY: Are you all right? DEREK: Daddies? DYLAN (grinning): We're fine, honey. ADAM (also grinning): We're fine, champ. (Dylan hugs Ashley, while Adam hugs Derek. They have become a family) Scene Three Background: Stephanie Whittman's home. Claire Welles, who is visiting Boston, is sipping some coffee with her old friend, Stephanie, in her morning room. They worked together, and had been good friends when Stephanie and her late husband, Anthony had visited Manchester, where Claire is from. CLAIRE: I still can't see why you aren't able to visit Manchester from time to time. STEPHANIE: I wish I could, Claire. A lot of things keep me here in Boston. CLAIRE: I understand that, darling, but I do miss having you around. My flat is much too big for one person. STEPHANIE: And this house is way too big for me too. Ever since Anthony died, I have been here, and I feel like I am rattling around like a marble in a tin cup, but I am unwilling to part with things, that is my trouble, I guess. CLAIRE: I guess I understand that. Well, I must say, dear, I wish I knew something we could do. STEPHANIE: If I thought it would make any difference, I would move to Manchester with you, but there is too much here keeping me. My friendship with the Harpers, I guess. CLAIRE: I do understand that, and I think I do spend more time here in the States than I do in Manchester. But I would have to change my citizenship, after all. STEPHANIE: I don't see why you couldn't stay here. You could get dual citizenship, you know. Your business is an international concern, so dual citizenship is not really out of the question. CLAIRE: You're right, my dear, I will check that out. Thank you. STEPHANIE: And you are so welcome. And while you are here, why don't you come with me to Dylan's townhouse? CLAIRE: Dylan Harper's townhouse? What is going on tonight? STEPHANIE: He's having a big get-together. His whole family will be there. He's quite known for his parties. He's a great host, and he and Adam have it under control. CLAIRE: That sounds like a good time. STEPHANIE: Are you in? CLAIRE: Yes, I am. Thank you. (The two friends leave the house to go to Louisburg Square.) Scene Four Background: Dylan's townhouse. Some hours later. Everyone is meeting in the large Party room. CLAIRE: This is a lovely house, Dylan. DYLAN: Thank you, Ms. Welles. CLAIRE: A room like this could constitute a flat back in the UK. DYLAN: My old house in Belgravia was larger than this! CLAIRE: I remember that. Your house was gorgeous. DYLAN: Yes, it was. Some mighty great memories in that place. CLAIRE: Do you still own it? DYLAN: Yes, it is still in my name. Adam and I are making a visit there next summer. We're taking the kids then. (Enter: Marilyn Rhomberg, a friend of Dylan's family) MARILYN: I think that will be wonderful. The kids will clearly enjoy visiting London. DYLAN: Hello, Marilyn. What's is going on? MARILYN: Have you heard anything from Lyla Ann Amherst tonight? DYLAN: I asked her to come, and Velda sent her an invite, but I think she and Jacquie had plans tonight. MARILYN: I wondered. (Velda Smithfield comes up) VELDA: I had wondered what was going on too, Ms. Rhomberg, but it sounded like she was going to help Jacquie take care of her half-brother. MARILYN: That's right, I remember now. I swear I can be dizzy at times. Taylor had told me that this afternoon. She was walking with Jacquie and Nicky. She told me that Lyla Ann was going to help Jacquie. (Enter Camilla.) CAMILLA: I talked with her today, Marilyn. Jacquie was still mad about what Allison said. MARILYN: I had heard what is going on with what Allison pulled. I don't understand what she did. CAMILLA: Believe me, Marilyn, it's a LONG story. Allison told some many lies that harmed so many people that she could not keep them straight. She adopted out Jacquie, and did so to hide her adultery. She also lied to Lyla Ann's mother and tricked her to sleep with my uncle Matthew, who lives in Washington. MARILYN: You mean Catherine and Lyla Ann were sisters? CAMILLA: Yes. Catherine was my uncle Matt's daughter, and so was Lyla Ann. Catherine died in Hawaii, and Lyla Ann lives in Cambridge. She just moved here from Connecticut. MARILYN: I hope she and I can talk about it sometime. CAMILLA: I am thinking so too. (Marilyn and Camilla are talking about the Abbotts history. Cut to: Anyssa and Bryan, they are talking about Samantha who is missing.) ANYSSA: I don't understand where Aunt Samantha is. Even Aunt Veronica and Aunt Adrienne are not here. BRYAN: I wonder too, honey. But they should be here soon. ANYSSA: I hope so. I am beginning to suspect. (Just then, Samantha and Steven enter, along with Elspeth, Adrienne and Veronica.) SAMANTHA: Dylan, I am sorry honey, for not being here on time. DYLAN: I was worried. Where were you? SAMANTHA: Well, I am sure people will hear about it sooner than later, so I am gonna announce it. SHEILA: What? SAMANTHA: The reason I wasn't here right away was because Steven and I got married. (The room is stunned into silence.) MICHAEL (astonished): Married?! But Sam, I thought you weren't ever gonna marry again, after you left Gabriel. SAMANTHA: I did too, Mike, but then I realized that Steven really completes me. And we do have a lot in common, and we are in love. ANYSSA: Where did you get married? STEVEN: We wanted a very quiet ceremony. So we got married at Boston City Hall. DYLAN: None of us knew about it. SAMANTHA: For several reasons, darling. We thought that if word had slipped that Steven and I had a huge ceremony, Erica would have wanted to commandeer it, as she always wants to do. AUDRA: Not even we knew about it, which was of Mom's choosing. SHEILA: I can understand why she did it though, and you're right. Erica would have totally commandeered the whole ceremony. Who all stood up for you? Did you have any witnesses? VERONICA: That was why Adrienne and I were there. We and Elspeth were the witnesses. ANYSSA: It's still sad that you had a small wedding. ADRIENNE: I did get a promise from them that we would have a party and a ceremony for them, so we can all be there. SAMANTHA: Yes. I did make a promise to Adrienne about that. DYLAN: That is great, Aunt Adrienne. I think it will be awesome. ADRIENNE: I agree. DYLAN: And we CAN make this a party celebrating Aunt Samantha and Uncle Steven! STEVEN: Thank you, Dyl. SAMANTHA (giving her nephew a kiss on the cheek): I so appreciate that, sweetheart. DYLAN: For family, ANYTHING! Live it up, everyone. We have a MARRIAGE to bless and celebrate! (The family celebrates) Scene Five Background: MCI-Plymouth Unit. Erica is seething. ERICA: I am still in this cell! I was slated to be moved to my own cell! ERICA'S CELLMATE: Give it a rest, miss high-and-mighty! ERICA: I was promised! ERICA'S CELLMATE: Promises here are not worth the paper wasted! (Along comes a guard) GUARD: Harper, you got your cell. Come along. ERICA: Proved you wrong again! CELLMATE: Get outta here! ERICA: Where at? GUARD: Right here. (Erica goes into her cell.) GUARD: Lights out now, Harper. ERICA: Right, Ms. Gardner. (As the guard leaves, she drops the newspaper. Erica is stunned. The wedding announcement pages are open. She sees a picture of Samantha and Steven are married. Erica couldn't stand it. She sat down on her bunk, and starts to cry. As she sobs in her cell, the scene fades) Category:Episodes